<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普羅米亞】關於火焰的用途(雙里) by irenetwloverdj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217547">【普羅米亞】關於火焰的用途(雙里)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj'>irenetwloverdj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 里歐水仙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>里歐水仙，雙里壁尻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Lio Fotia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【普羅米亞】關於火焰的用途(雙里)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>拖了很久，望食用愉快！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　Lio的頭很痛，他不知道自己在哪裡，周圍是一片的黑暗，手腳以及嘴巴都被普羅米亞綁著和堵住，Lio連掙扎半天都無法掙脫，他艱難的動了動身體，發現自己的屁股涼涼的，會陰處突然按上一根手指，一根有著皮手套的手指。</p><p>　　看著面前掙扎不停的屁股，里歐笑了，略長的頭髮綁成一個小馬尾，露出他較為成熟有稜角的臉，他上前按上了Lio的會陰處，剛按上去垂在外頭的陰莖就立刻硬了起來，里歐捏了捏Lio的屁股，換來Lio不滿的扭動。</p><p>           沾著潤滑液的手指按進了穴口「唔！」Lio發出模糊不清的叫喊，手指卻沒有因為叫喊而停下，一根又一根直接的按在敏感的前列腺上，濕熱的通道欲要不要的吸吮著手指。</p><p>           「啪！」等到通道充滿了水液，剛才還耐心揉按穴肉的手就直接拍上了屁股，不只一次，「啪啪啪啪！」連續性的拍擊將原本小巧白皙的屁股拍出了高高的紅色掌印，看起來甚至大了一圈！</p><p>          淚水隨著拍擊從Lio眼裡掉了出來，不是痛的，是因為他竟然從拍擊中感覺到了快感！因而羞恥掉出的淚珠，等到拍擊終於停了下來，他甚至希望那隻手能夠繼續打他的屁股！</p><p>        巨大的陰莖在拍擊結束之後直直插了進來，窄小的穴口根本容納不了粗大的陰莖！穴肉艱難的包裹著巨大，撐得Lio的小穴幾乎撕裂，前方的莖身也因為疼痛而軟了下來，里歐沒有停下他的動作，他一下一下輕輕的撞擊磨蹭著前列腺，通道為了適應粗大的進入，也開始分泌出水液，很快地穴道內就濕潤了起來！</p><p>        但是里歐並沒有開始大開大合的操幹，他只是一下、一下的輕輕頂撞著，Lio難耐的扭了扭屁股，渴望體內的粗壯能夠動起來！用力的操他！粗暴的進出他！可是體內的陰莖卻沒有任何打算用力的跡象！</p><p>        「唔…唔唔…唔唔唔！」</p><p>         里歐沒有理會奇怪的唔唔聲，他不急不緩的輕輕頂弄，搔癢感在穴內升起直直癢到心上，緊接著大量的淫水從穴內湧了出來！Lio潮吹了！</p><p>          Lio羞恥的眼淚都掉下來了！這時前方的堵嘴的普羅米亞才被收了回去，里歐又用火焰做出了一張桌子，將Lio翻了個身正面朝上躺在桌上，但是這中間他並沒有將陰莖抽出去，旋轉了一圈的快感讓里歐再次高潮，前方射出白濁的精液後方流出大量的水液！</p><p>         「啊、你別玩…啊…啊啊嗯…不要…不要玩了！！」</p><p>           「不是你自己想要玩的嗎？」里歐掐住Lio的腰，用力抽插身下的自己，充滿淫液的穴道格外舒適，他沉溺在這種抽出到剩下一個龜頭在穴內再用力操幹到前列腺上頂撞摩擦的運動！</p><p>         「啊…哈啊…但是、啊…你、給我…預告一下…啊啊啊！」</p><p>           「但是你很爽不是嗎？」里歐打了一下Lio的屁股，換來穴肉緊緊一縮，差點吸的里歐提早洩了！</p><p>           「你、啊啊…哈啊、快弄掉…啊…啊、唔啊！」</p><p>            「不要！難得你同意玩點特殊的！」里歐拖著Lio的小屁股猛烈的操幹，陰莖插進去就立刻抽了出來，Lio只覺得後穴的快感不斷再疊加！累加到一種他很害怕的程度。</p><p>         他尖叫著到達了一次又一次的高潮，前方的陰莖因為射了太多次而疲軟不已，後方的穴道也因為過於濕滑而無法緊緊包覆住粗壯的陰莖！</p><p>         里歐伸手進去抓住Lio的手腕按在桌上，腰部不停用力，高速的插入柔軟濕潤的穴口，雙手被按住的Lio就像被制住要害強迫翻肚的貓咪，經歷過多次高潮的後穴還是又一次緊緊包裹住陰莖，任由快感淹沒全身。</p><p>        「啊、啊…啊啊…嗯哼、啊哈…啊…啊啊啊啊啊！」Lio又一次到達了高潮！里歐用力操開緊絞著高潮的穴肉，抵在前列腺上猛得射出濃濁的白精，Lio的敏感點被精液一沖！又一次的到達了高潮！前方的陰莖再也射不出精液反而噴出淡黃色的尿液，後方的水液早已弄得地上好大一片濕痕，當里歐抽出陰莖大量的淫水與精液不停由窄小的穴口流了出來…。</p><p>        里歐終於解除了普羅米亞的能力，褲子也不穿好就公主抱起Lio打算去清洗，還有下一輪呢！Lio難得同意的特殊play日期可不能浪費了！</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>